Jester - Part One
Jester - Part One The only thing he could feel were the faint drops of water pouring down onto his limp body from the heavens above. He usually found the rain calming, even now, at his moment of rest. However his calm was abruptly ended by the overbearingly loud sounds of sirens that caused the previously gathered mob of onlookers to disperse like a flock of doves. I never liked big crowds anyways… He let out a breath, seemingly his last as he stared up to the cloud ridden grey sky. Rain stung his eyes, although by this point the feeling in his body was slowly growing dimmer as if he were a candle to the rain. ''Well, it was nice knowing you, whoever you are… A faint, ironic smile spread across his lips as he looked to the blurry figure that hurried towards the mess that was now his body. The faint patter of rain on his body no longer stung his eyes, furthermore the intense whirring sounds of the sirens faded into nothingness until the only sound audible to him was his own heartbeat. His faint Heartbeat. But then he couldn’t hear anything. All sound abruptly came to an end. His eyesight then slowly began to whittle away until the crowd of bystanders around him were nothing more than a congregated blur. Then everything gradually went black. It was over for him unfortunately. ' Finally ~Three months earlier '''The loud pattering of rain was very audible from inside the large, abandoned warehouse with a glass roof. He found it calming, he didn’t like the deafening sound of silence. Something always felt off when there was nothing to be heard. He straightened up, took a deep breath and raised his right arm up and behind him. There was a familiar twinge from his right shoulder where a thin, dark scar traced a semicircle from chest to back, at intervals punctuated by darker circles suggestive of tooth marks. This was not very surprising as they were indeed tooth marks. He ignored the old pain as he always had and lined up the dagger in his right hand with the two bottles of beer upon the makeshift concrete table on the other side of the long warehouse. He held his breath and studied the bottles before hurling the dagger forward with a quick, but powerful flick of his wrist and extension of his arm. The dagger travelled toward the bottles with speed akin to a bullet and caused the two bottles to shatter instantly. ''Hmm, I can live with that result '''He puffed air out through his nose and shoved both of his hands into the pockets of his loose, and baggy combat trousers. There was a loud, metallic creak as the door to the warehouse opened from the other side. He groaned and rolled his purple eyes before collapsing onto his butt while laying out onto the hard, damp concrete beneath him. He just wanted a brief moment to rest, he spent the better half of this day preparing. “Are you going to get up off ye’ lazy ass or am I going to have to kick it up?” A voice shouted from across the warehouse. He didn’t answer, he didn’t want to. After all he was interrupting his rest once again. He closed his eyes and inhaled while propping his head up behind his interlocked hands. The pitter patter of the rain continued to be his only source of comfort for now. “Hamish!” The voice blasted across the room, they sounded incredibly impatient. “Mmh yeah… Yeah I’m getting up.” Hamish groaned as he tucked a lock of his dark purple hair behind his ear as he pushed himself up to his feet “Is it time already?” “Aye, that it is Hamish… Try to look somewhat alive, we’ll be needin’ ya in five.” '